


何度も「付き合おう」と言っだ

by Silvia_7



Series: XX Ways to Say I Love U [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_7/pseuds/Silvia_7
Summary: #大四及川✖️大二影山，岩泉&乌野一年级出没#有一点点虐，就一点点#婴儿学步车飞速驶过注意ww





	何度も「付き合おう」と言っだ

00.

再一次见到及川彻，已经是四年后了。

打排球的时候时间总是过得特别快，往往肌肉缝隙里挤出酸涨气的时候，才发现体育馆外的天色都黑透了。自从及川高中毕业去了东京，左右也无事可想，心无旁骛投入到排球中的时间似乎更多了。

 

跟老家宫城不一样，东京本身好像是一个国家，街上的行人车辆日夜川流不息如同迁徙的角马群。一点点浅淡的缘分，似乎是经不起这样猛烈的潮涨潮落，轻易地就被陌生人匆忙的脚步碾碎。城市街头巷尾遍布的便利店，好像一扇又一扇时空之门，将货架边挑选牛奶面包的男孩湮灭在青春的记忆里。

 

被淋湿的衬衫冰凉地黏在双肩皮肤上，影山下意识地甩了甩头，像躲进屋檐下的乌鸦抖落翅尖的雨滴。刚从咖啡店走出的及川彻却带着他标志性的笑容，撞进自己深蓝色的眼里。

 

大二的夏天，影山飞雄猝不及防地遇见了他藏在心上的男孩，并且后知后觉地意识到：啊，我也追着他的脚步来到东京的豪强校了。

影山咬紧牙关，将一点浮上脸的喜色吞回腹中，丝毫没有意识到自己在旁人眼中显得更凶狠了。

 

两个人的眼神明显有一瞬间对上了，与自己想象中的重逢不一样，影山感到心头的热血缓缓退下了。都这些年了，影山也不是当初那个不识好歹的棒槌了，他没能照镜子般在及川的眼底看见自己的惊喜，便意识到大约对及川前辈来说，遭遇他只能算是有惊无喜吧。

果然，及川什么话都没说，只是重新将视线投入朦胧雨幕。

 

两人就这样并肩站在屋檐下，时而瞥见青年男女从咖啡店里钻出来，惊动门口的风铃，再“哗”地一声撑开伞渐行渐远。

影山垂下头，开始感到难熬起来。

你还在期待什么呢，影山狠下心来问自己，不如淋一场雨跑回去算了。

 

可他刚磨磨蹭蹭地动了动脚趾，就被及川叫住了——

“飞雄……陪我等雨停吧。”

或是许久没开口，及川的声音听起来有些喑哑。

影山猛地抬起头，看见及川从包里掏出耳机，自顾自地戴上了，之后也是一句话都没有和他多说。可他没有回咖啡店，影山就也没有冲进雨里。

 

大约二十来分钟的光景，趁着天光乍现、雨势暂歇，及川自己抬腿便走。没说谢谢也没说再见，更重要的是没说下次什么时候再见。

影山自以为会意，即使绕出三条街，也再没路过那家咖啡店。

 

01.

一个月之后，影山开始收到及川发来的短信。

他没问影山为什么主动避让，也没问他为什么还在用当年登在北一校友录的手机号码。

 

短信一般由“飞雄”二字开头，内容包括一个时间和一个地点，没头没尾没标题，以一种对及川而言极为罕见，而对影山而言却很熟悉的高傲姿态呈现在手机屏幕上。影山在晨跑的途中，忽然福至心灵地意识到，及川和他说话就跟遛狗主妇的一句：“好孩子，坐下！”颇有异曲同工之妙。

 

但不一样的是，及川从来也没有强迫过他，当然引诱更是无从谈起。每次只要漫不经心地捎带上一个“飞雄”，自己总会顺从。影山的中学时代简直受够了由及川态度带来的困惑。但凡是及川想从他这里得到的，无论什么他都愿意给；只是及川从来不开口，他也一直不知道该给什么才好。

 

他猜不透及川的心思，不知道对方吝啬的温柔和冷漠的拒绝究竟从何而来，及川从来没教过他。

及川不愿意教给他的太多了，发球也是、拦网也是、传球也是，事到如今倒也不差这一样。

 

【及川前辈：飞雄，这周六下午4:45在新宿剧院，晚上再陪我吃顿饭。】

一如既往，只有“飞雄”加上简洁的指示，只比“给我空着肚子提前出现在新宿剧院”稍稍客气一点。往上翻之前的消息记录，自己似乎除了一个“好”字，丧失了其他语言能力。

 

新宿剧院不是第一次去了，及川或许对那里情有独钟，影山却不是很中意——他对坐在黑漆漆的房间里，和一群陌生人比肩接踵，盯着同一个闪烁的荧幕两个小时这件事本身就不是很中意。更糟糕的是，那是一个很小的艺术院，开在地下，仅有一个厅，就连设施都没有值得吹捧之处，坐在第一二排能看清屏幕上的网格。若逼着影山绞尽脑汁，想出个所以然来，大概只剩下这里远离及川和影山的大学，又很小众，因此没有遇见熟人之虞一点吧。

 

不过在及川那里，影山的意见不算意见。再说新宿剧院也好，银座东宝也好，超市也好，运动品商店也好，公园也好，水族馆也好……不论哪里，只要是能让及川不介意见到影山的地方就好。

 

【影山飞雄：抱歉，这周六校队加练，4点恐怕结束不了。】

影山通读了两遍，也实在想不出更委婉的措辞，心情复杂地发送了出去。

【及川前辈：改成周日。】

【影山飞雄：周日的话没问题，及川前辈也没有训练的话。】

 

这一次，对面没有回复。

影山仰面倒在床上，感觉自己像是在暴风雪中踽踽独行，艰难、寒冷、辨不清东西南北，也不知道哪里是终点。

 

女主角踮起脚，从后面拢住青梅竹马的双眼，一路引着他去房间里看她亲手做的蛋糕和挂了满墙的合照。

影山忍不住扭过头，借着荧幕的微光端详及川的侧脸。他觉得自己就像是被及川遮住了双眼，但是他们肯定不是向着充满了美好回忆的屋子去的——被带去悬崖边还差不多。

 

小制作的电影中，演员们浮夸地大哭大笑，喜怒哀乐都是那样的清晰，清晰到影山都能轻松辨别。

大约是被影山盯得烦了，及川皱着眉头，紧绷的嘴角抽了一下，小声斥道：“看什么？”

见不得人的恋心疼得缩成一团，影山冷眼旁观，如同看惯了悲剧的挑剔观众。

 

晚餐自然也是听从及川的安排。尽管生活在同一个城市，影山和及川的活动区域就像野猫的领地般泾渭分明，又或许及川手里有影山没有的秘密地图，上面标注着单凭自己绝对无法发现的店面。

由于点单事故，影山才举起勺子，对面的及川盘子里已经只剩两棵花菜了。

秉着不能让前辈久等的礼貌，影山只有全神贯注在与咖喱的战斗中。

 

“吃得真香。”

头顶突然一沉，修长手指扫过的触感让影山头皮发麻。等他鼓着腮帮子睁大眼睛抬起头来，及川早已施施然撤军了。他一手托着下巴，手肘承不住重似的撇向一边，整个人半趴在桌子上，一边不老实地拿叉子戳花菜玩儿。

家庭餐厅的灯光柔和透过灯罩，也被染成浅黄色。等终于抵达了及川身上，就后劲不足地懒洋洋围了一圈。及川似乎也被照得昏昏欲睡，鸢色的眼睛半睁着，眉梢垂落嘴角上扬。

几乎是个以假乱真的温柔微笑了。

 

及川大多数时候同他一起，都是一副捏着鼻子勉强忍了的样子。偶尔态度柔和下来，便格外不自然。也许是一时忘了影山还是个人，把他当作迷路的小动物也说不定。

 

“又不是小狗。”

“是嘛。”

热腾腾的咖喱突然有些烫嘴，影山不得已放慢了进食的速度。他看出及川心情不错，即使多等了一会儿也没甩脸，反而一直神色平和地望着自己发呆。

 

他们走出餐厅的时候，已是明月西升、夜幕如倾。及川对想要张口说些什么的影山比了一个“噤声”的手势，然后借替他整理压塌的领口的动作，把自己的脸埋在一指高的衬衫衣领里亲吻了他。

 

“果然是咖喱味的。”

 

及川的手划过影山的耳朵，他眼里盛满星星，在水光中微微颤抖，好似要从鸢色的空中坠落。

 

02.

当年的乌野一年级中，只有影山和月岛在东京，其中月岛去了排球队伍成绩并不出众的重点大学，明显是要以学业和将来就职为重。日向去了关西，山口留在宫城。各奔东西之前，日向让月岛帮忙照顾老搭档影山，山口则托影山不时汇报月岛的近况。虽然被担心的两人很是不以为然，但在此种需求之下，还是意外维持了“一年级四人组关系紧密”的假象，实则延续了互相揭老底、嘴上不饶人的传统。

远隔千里的指点江山不过瘾了，就找日向、山口有假期的时候，来东京一聚。

 

“影山——！快把女朋友的照片给我看！”

“……谁说我有女朋友的？！”

“月岛！”

 

影山将愤怒的视线转移到静静喝果汁的月岛身上，正要发作的空档，放在桌角的手机突然震动起来。

一股不详的预感才刚涌上心头，橘黄色的闪电已经飞扑向自己的手机。影山急忙伸手去抢，突然被哪个看热闹的混蛋绊了一脚，再爬起来的时候，手机的密码锁都被人七手八脚地解开了。

 

“王様还是没什么长进啊，手机密码还在用生日自欺欺人。”

“日向呆子！！把手机还来！！”

“影山……日向也是，快还给他吧……”

“我就看一眼嘛！真是的，捂这么紧……”

“……”

“……”

 

完了。

影山以一己之力，正面硬抗三张活见鬼的脸，心中生出一点英雄迟暮的苍凉。

 

明明高中时还是一起摔摔打打没个数的四人众，不过一眼没看住，居然让最不显山不露水的那位走上了人迹罕至的小路。这小路是那样的姿势清奇，以搔首弄姿的游女之形蜿蜒曲折地横亘在阴影里，沿途不仅没有绽放的野花，反而布满踩一脚就把你戳成蜂窝的荆棘。月岛推了推眼镜，低头把“及川”二字默念到完形崩坏，盖棺定论地说道——

“王様，脑子是让排球砸坏了么，哦对了，我都忘了王様脖子上的就是个排球。”

 

“月，月，月月月，这也说不定，或许是重姓的呢？”

“……”

影山糟心地看了一眼仍旧心怀希望不愿接受现实的日向，痛快招了：“就是你想的那个及川前辈。”

“——影山！！！！！”

 

影山还差一点没到法定饮酒年龄，只能干巴巴地就着大麦茶解释“来龙去脉”。他自己尚未整理清楚事情究竟是怎么走到这一步的，坦白起来更是颠三倒四，听得另外三人连连叫停，统共三个月的故事讲了俩小时。

日向到现在还是一副吃坏肚子的表情，月岛山口的脸色却越来越微妙。

 

“影山，”山口试探性地说：“你们这是在密集的约会吗？”

影山先从“约会”二字上尝出那么一点微末的甜意，还没等它融化在舌尖上，就猝不及防因里面包裹着的巨大的苦而吃了一惊。

“我觉得不是约会。”

“怎么不是？”

“感觉……不是那种黏糊糊的关系。”

 

日向：“嘛，毕竟是影山和大王，黏糊糊的我也想象不出来。”

月岛闻言嗤笑一声，听起来像是又屈尊降贵地原谅了一次单细胞组合的愚蠢，并且难得好心地用人话解释了一句：

 

“不是约会，为什么要去迁就王様的日程，那个及川没有自己的事情可做了么？”

 

影山觉得自己心里一动，他顺势琢磨了一下，还是不敢高估自己，也不知道从月岛的话里觉出的是喜悦还是不安。

 

03.

“飞雄，爱情旅馆，陪我一起去吧。”

“好。”

 

被及川掼倒在床的时候，影山觉得自己的意识好像脱离了肉体，正悬浮在空中俯视这一切。

如果真是那样就好了。

他宁愿看到及川支撑起衬衫的蝴蝶骨，看到插入他五指间的那只手背浮出的青筋，看到蹬皱了床单的那只脚；可在他模糊的视线里，只有及川紧锁的眉头，发红的眼圈，和咬紧的下颌。影山忍无可忍地伸手，一把将及川的头按向肩膀，眼不见心不烦。

可这片刻的眼不见心不烦也是有代价的，影山在脖子上粘了一周镇痛贴，黑着脸把带血的牙印假装成自主练的时候扭了脖子。

 

他在及川面前心潮总有起伏，喜悦与悲哀绵延成河，顺着血管被心脏泵向四肢百骸，但是像是那天的毫无出路的愤怒还是第一次。

影山总算理解了月岛他们最初知道他和及川不清不楚地混在一起时，那种仿佛看智障少女在线失足一般的眼神是怎么回事了。

他们各自的真心只隔两副胸膛，和着压抑的喘息声跳做一团，可影山却难得头脑清醒地想着：及川彻其人，在女孩子面前是个自带粉红滤镜的校园王子，在一般男生面前是个性格恶劣但靠得住的伙伴，在自己面前是个不打折的混蛋。

 

他被死死压在这混蛋的床上，睁大了眼睛把生理性泪水圈在眼眶，心想及川究竟又哪里不对。

凭什么一副垂死挣扎的模样。

 

影山趁淋浴摸索着把自己陌生的身体拼回去。他长手长脚，上半身的肌肉远没有四肢明显。穿上长袖的秋装，还能被赞一句高挑清秀；但脱干净之后，就暴露出运动员结实的力量感，让人感觉怎么摔打都不会坏。

他鼓起勇气推开门，看见已经穿戴妥当的及川坐在床边摆弄手机。影山原地不动，忍了一个发球时间，被及川一声愉快的轻笑砸了满脸花。

他低着头沉声问道：“昨天联谊的女孩子么？”

 

及川从来不和影山提自己的事，影山也很有默契地不去讨没趣。倒不是有多尊重谁的隐私，影山这个人犹如装排球的网袋，隔着几根绳子就能摸到里面的内容，掏出排球就不剩什么了，没有隐私。他听队友们抱怨女朋友日课查手机，就好像在听天方夜谭，更干不出跟踪偷窥的事。

他是早上才听队友抱怨的：一场联谊会上请两个打排球的帅哥，其中一个是及川，主持人该不会和自己有仇吧？

 

他心里喜欢及川，是让他睡还是睡他横竖都不吃亏；可他顶着一脑门官司，心里烧着怒火，就觉得是让他睡还是睡他都像做运动，跟打了俩小时沙包一个感觉，横竖是出一身热汗、累到无暇他想。

 

“什么意思？”

“……没什么。”

“是又怎样？”

“不怎样。”

 

不就是别再见面了，还能怎样？

所以都说了这不是约会，影山默默在心中把炮口指向月岛他们：一群单身汉，谁也不比谁多点恋爱经验，瞎出什么主意？他又瞄了瞄罪魁祸首及川，可半天按不下扳机，因为及川长在他心里这些年，枪毙他等于枪毙自己。他和伙伴之间有无可代替的羁绊，一炮轰下去，分分钟又能站起来；而他和及川之间没什么可依仗的，像座危房，戳一下就塌了。

 

“你去哪儿？”

及川锁住他的手腕，没让他碰搭在床脚的外套。

 

影山握紧拳头，转动了一下手腕，试图挣脱出来，可及川立刻更大力度地反噬回来。他似乎听见骨头发出“咕”的一声闷响，忙松了劲，任由及川把他拖回床上。

及川大概不在乎影山手腕是否会受伤，但是影山在乎，不光在乎自己，还要分心在乎及川。他只有在球场上才会寸步不让。

 

“我在问你要去哪儿，回答呢？”

及川俯下身，贴近他耳边轻声重复道。比起询问，更像是威胁。

 

头发上的水分被床单吸收进去，冷冰冰的很不舒服。可是现如今，和及川共处一室让他更不舒服。他少年时期只要能站在体育馆角落里，看及川练习发球就很满足了。那时候及川的态度就不怎么样，可至少维持了表面和平，偶尔做出不耐烦地姿态替他缠受伤的手指，是很孩子气的讨厌。

如今他们叠在一张床上，四条腿缠在一起，呼吸着彼此的鼻息，及川刻骨的恨意似乎也跟着铺面而来。影山盯着天花板，觉得自己鼻腔发酸，大脑缺氧。

及川蒙住他的眼睛，让他不看不想，他也就理所应当地真当自己瞎了么。

 

“我要回家了。”

他从脑海中打捞出此刻最鲜明的愿望。

 

“行啊，”他听见及川轻笑一声，然后猛地揪住他的胸襟，把他从床上提起来，“你说什么就是什么。”

及川骑在他腿上，一只手仍旧牢牢压着他的手腕。影山难以支撑自己，猝不及防地就着这个别扭的姿势，上半身悬在空中。他试图躲开及川攻击一样的亲吻，结果嘴唇被咬了一口，舌尖也被咬了一口，都渗出了血。他听见及川颤抖地吐出一口气，咬牙切齿地说：“我恨死你了。”

影山浑身一紧，模糊地看到及川眉心浮现出一个弹孔。他慢半拍的意识到是自己朝心里的及川开了枪，腐尸一样的恋情分崩离析，他想伸手去捞，但是什么也没捞着。

 

“每次看到你，就好像看到我怎么拼命努力也得不到的东西。你也能感受一下就好了，这样才公平。”

 

04.

“咳，好久不见，一切都好吧？”

“中午好，岩泉前辈。”

 

黑色T恤牛仔裤，岩泉朝在他对面落座的影山点点头，然后把菜单推了过去。

“下午我还有训练，就近找了这家，据说是有猪肉咖喱，不知道合不合你的口味。不好意思啊。”

 

影山的脸上浮现出意外的表情，他轻声回应道：“不要紧。”

依稀还能看出少年青涩的模样。

影山的脸很小，前发遮住额头，眼尾长而上挑。婴儿肥还没有褪却的时候，像只一脸惊奇的猫儿；等男人的骨骼撑起来之后，就有些精致尖锐的美感了。

岩泉叹了口气，利落地为两人点好单，还抢在影山之前接好了饮料。

 

“怎么，你有什么想说的吗？”

“啊，我是在想，岩泉前辈还和以前一样。中学时代受了前辈很多关照，有些当时都没有意识到，给前辈添麻烦了。”

影山话音落下，却发现岩泉的表情更加为难了。他前两天突然接到岩泉的电话，说是要抽空一起吃顿饭，可是没听说来由，也不知道该期待什么，只有忐忑地等着岩泉开口。

 

好在岩泉也不是心里藏得住话的人，他干脆开门见山，张嘴就被影山的脸色给说僵了。

“及川，那家伙前段时间是不是联系过你了？”

“……是，但是现在已经没有关系了。”生怕被误会似的，影山快速强调道。

“那个人渣。”岩泉压着怒气小声骂了一句，又无可奈何地追问：“他对你做了什么吗？”

 

岩泉前辈和原来一点都没有变化。

影山突然想起，岩泉前辈对待后辈和同辈总是关照有加，就算是棒槌和刺头也一样，只有在及川前辈面前才显得耐心不足。可只要及川前辈遇上了什么麻烦，岩泉前辈总是先骂过他一顿之后，主动把责任揽过来。他本身和岩泉前辈的私交十分浅薄，回想起来竟都是和及川前辈有关。

 

他后知后觉地尝出一点讽刺的味道：北一时代，待自己最亲切耐心的是岩泉前辈，但居然是建立在为及川前辈收拾烂摊子的基础上。虽然后者完全不愿领情。也难怪每次自己被岩泉前辈招呼过去的时候，及川前辈都一脸被冒犯的不爽。

 

“就是一起出了几趟门，吃了几顿饭。我惹及川前辈生气之后，就没再联系了。”

影山斟酌了一下，认为及川前辈在岩泉前辈面前没有秘密，便客观简略地都说了。

“是这样吗。”

“就是这样。”

 

影山有点不想深入这个问题了。他上次同及川不欢而散之后，回去的路上就把及川拉黑了。心尖上的及川被他亲手枪决，诺大一块地方空出来，影山只能拿排球堵上，让心血不至于流得到处都是。毕竟心血在自己胸口是神圣的，流出来就变成了污渍，平白惹人讨厌。

于是，影山业务十分不熟练地转换了话题：“岩泉前辈周六还要加训么，进入实业团之后辛苦了。”

 

“不是加训，我们队每周六下午本来就有四个小时的常规训练，相对应的周二下午休息。”

影山点头点到一半，突然隐约觉得哪里不对。如果他没记错，虽然大学期间及川前辈和岩泉前辈不同校，但是大学四年级的时候从各自的校队脱离出来，提前加入了同一个实业团，在二队跟练。不过这个消息还是他从及川的只言片语中自己挖出来的，也有可能弄错了，不然那个人怎么可能放下例行训练跑去找自己出去玩呢？

 

“本来及川也是要训练的，但是这半年复健休养，教练不准他糟蹋自己。大概也伤怕了，不敢随便偷跑去自主练了。”

“……诶？”

 

岩泉对他一脸的茫然倒是毫不意外，细细为他解释道：

原来及川加入实业团不久就因为半月板损伤而暂停训练，做了个小手术，到现在还不时要去医院报道。听说及川差点就要被提到一队替补位，就因为这不是时候的伤病，不仅要浪费时间在二队蹉跎，连是否能恢复到巅峰水平都让人存疑。原本手术前后都是岩泉在照顾，后来及川的日常活动能够自己完成，就把岩泉赶回去训练了。

 

“他心理压力很大，可能对你态度不是很好，非常抱歉！下次我会让他亲自跟你道歉的。”岩泉说着朝影山深深低下头。

 

“及川前辈……还能回到球场上，继续打排球的对吧？”

岩泉抬起头，他看见影山僵硬地牵扯着嘴角、眉头紧皱，视线垂落在自己握紧的双拳上，仿佛也在承受痛苦一般。

他想说：不要紧的，既然手术成功了，及川就算是拼了命也会爬回球场上，至少他自己是这么坚信的。可是在影山面前，这句安慰的话就不那么容易说出口了。

 

岩泉想了想，跟前来结账的服务员借了一支笔，在餐巾纸上写下一串地址交给影山。

他说：“你不如自己去问问他吧。”

 

05.

见过岩泉之后，影山在回去的路上又迫不及待地把及川从黑名单上放了出来。他原本不会这种操作，一边临时查，一边手忙脚乱地照着做，急得一头汗。

告辞之前，岩泉又跟他道了一次歉。大概是说“及川虽然混蛋，但到底是自己发小，就算明知道他做错事，也还是奢望别人都能原谅他”，他说“不知道让你去见他，对你来说是好事还是坏事，但是对及川来说就好像再给他一次机会一样”。那些话从影山左耳朵进去右耳朵出来，可能都没来得及在脑子里震一下。

 

影山到家之后，握着手机在屋子里转圈。他无比希望及川能主动给他发点什么，随便什么都可以，可这么好的事想来也不会随心所欲地降临到他头上。影山把及川的联系方式打开来又退回去，反复几次之后，把手机扔进了抽屉，空着手继续在屋子里转圈。

他完全不记得午饭吃了多少、好不好吃，但胃里沉甸甸的、堵得难受。影山躺不下去、也坐不稳当，一停下来就感觉自己要吐了，像没有鱼鳔的鲨鱼似的。

他最后从电视机柜里稀里哗啦地掏出七八套录像磁盘，拿个便利店的塑料袋囫囵一套，踩着运动鞋飞奔出门。

 

影山想见及川的心情是如此的强烈，他之前总是被及川拖着往不知道什么方向磕磕绊绊地走，这还是他第一次自发主动地跑去见那个人，虽然按照他自己计划的方向，这也应该是最后一次了。

他空洞洞的心尖上凝着及川彻的影子——面带稚气的中学生，傲慢执着的高中生，还有总是咬牙忍受痛苦、偶尔才能流露出一点温情的大学生。他原来一直不知道及川彻想要什么，因此不敢轻举妄动，生怕让对方更厌恶自己，从此再没有机会靠近他。可是他现在不怕了，他决定把自己一直想要给及川彻的东西痛快地交出去。

 

他心尖上的及川彻总是抱着排球，好像能摸到球就很满足的模样，打出漂亮的发球会很得意，失败了就会不甘心地反复练习——这个及川彻他意外的很熟悉，就像每天都能在镜子里见到一样。

 

影山坐地铁来到及川的公寓附近，上了大路就风一样狂奔过去，袋子里的碟片塑料壳被颠得“咔咔”直响。他眼里燃烧着深蓝色的火焰，身上散发出勃勃活力，没有什么能将他拦住。及川刚一见他，大吃了一惊；但也没有难为他，直接把人放了进来。

“你怎么知道我住在这儿？”

及川单手叉着腰，另一只手撑在玄关的墙上，挑眉问正老老实实把运动鞋摆整齐的影山。

 

“岩泉前辈把地址给我的。”

“……小岩？你们怎么会有联系？”

“今天岩泉前辈和我见了一面。”

及川脸上挂着的“面无表情”被“没来由的烦躁”侵染，他不舒服似的活动了一下肩膀，皱眉从鼻腔哧了一声。

 

“打扰了，请问我可以进来吗？”

及川挡在他面前没动弹，挪揄地低声问道：“进来做什么？上次没做够么？”

影山没有退让。

这些年过去了，他已经基本可以做到和人类种族和平共处，像一根被周围人的耐心与信赖泡软和了的、圆润的棒槌；可他遭遇问题时，仍旧是未成熟的少年模样，只要认准了，就是一根不撞南墙不回头的、耿直的棒槌。

 

“岩泉前辈都告诉我了。”他抬起头，直视及川的双眼，“及川前辈因伤暂停训练的事。”

及川面色剧变，好像被人捅了一刀子，眼里几乎露出凶光。

他好像一头负伤的狮子，与另一头年轻的雄狮狭路相逢。骄傲不准他低头退走，只能先下手为强地冲上去拼命。

 

影山被他化为实质的恶意当胸撞了一下，疼得差点吐出血来。他弯腰从塑料袋里掏出一张光碟，硬着头皮继续说道：“我带了这一年的比赛录像来。作为二传手，我还远远不够成熟，请及川前辈和我一起复盘。”

“这是什么意思？”及川都要被气笑了，“别太嚣张了，臭小鬼！”

“并没有。等复盘完这些我就走，以后也不会再来打扰及川前辈了。”

空气安静了一瞬，及川彻打翻调色盘一样复杂的脸色沉淀下来，侧身让他进了客厅。

 

及川彻万万没想到自己还有带着影山飞雄复盘排球比赛的一天。这太荒谬了，比他自己拄着拐杖去医院复健……甚至比他和影山上了床还荒谬。他觉得自己在做一场光怪离奇的梦，以至于胸中本应有的负面情绪都和他本人隔着一层。他和健康的、年轻的、天赋异禀的、野心勃勃的后辈比肩盘坐在自家客厅，一起看对方今年出场的排球比赛，而他自己居然没有嫉妒地拿刀砍死影山，这肯定不真实。

及川心里时不时飘过这样的念头，眼光却没得说，不管赢了输了都能挑出毛病：发球的时候把球抛高了，快攻的时候心态崩了，拦网的时候没有关牢……但凡是一点小错，都能被暂停下来冷嘲热讽一番。影山偶尔觉得自己做得没错，便和他争吵两句，多数时候则是皱着眉头安静地听。

 

“……不愧是及川前辈。”影山呼出一口气，用力眨了眨眼——他们看了足有十个小时的录像，这还只是针对影山一个人的复盘。现在两个人都是精疲力尽，天大的仇都得等明天再算。

“满意了？”及川将最后一张光盘退出来，和其他乱七八糟的收拢在一起。他活动了一下酸痛的脖子，扭过头来却看见影山坐在原地，静静地凝视自己。

 

“你自己说的，复完盘就再不纠缠。”这话脱口而出，把及川自己吓了一跳。他想把这句话囫囵吞了，可他向来在影山面前说一不二，做不出打自己脸的事；他又是有意补救，但是左思右想也没找出这句话的破绽：毕竟之前确实就是这么说好的。

 

“是。”影山平静地应了，他对重新坐下的及川说：“其实我今天来的时候就想通了，及川前辈的排球道路还没有结束，既然手术成功了，回到比赛场上只是时间的问题。”

少年笃定地说道，好像比及川自己更加坚信不疑。他眼里燃烧着冷焰，还试图把及川也一块儿烧着了。

 

“看到这样未成熟的我活跃在赛场上，不甘心的及川前辈肯定会很快追上来。纵然将来站在世界的舞台上，我私心里还是最希望和及川前辈交手。”

 

“即使见过技术更华丽的选手，我最喜欢的还是及川前辈的排球：引导全队攻击的排球，还有不论遭遇怎样强大的对手，都有力一战，绝不服输的排球。”

 

影山脸上自然地浮现出憧憬，他朝及川笨拙地笑了一下，“即使以后下了球场就和及川前辈毫无关联，只要还能见到这样的打法，我就满足了。”

 

他最后搜肠刮肚了一次，确实也找不出其他值得一说的了，于是依依不舍地准备起身告辞……结果竟然被及川扑过来一把抱住。

影山感觉自己的腰都要被掰断了，八成是及川嫌他多嘴，打算让他永远闭嘴。

 

“你满足就行了？我同意了吗？”

“……”

“我说同意了吗？！该死……我说同意了吗？！”

 

影山呆呆地立在那里，他双手都被及川的怀抱锁死，实在是动弹不得，否则他一定立刻回抱对方。

及川对着他的耳朵一通大喊大叫，里面藏着的哭腔再遮盖不住。

 

“该死……我恨死你了！我拼命也想要得到的东西你都有，还想从我这里夺走什么？！你以为自己满足了就想走就走了吗？！别做梦了！我绝对不会放手……！”

 

这和影山好不容易下定决心的打算相差出十万八千里，难为他的脑子疯狂运转，最终导出一个难以置信的结果：

“我可以陪在及川前辈身边吗？

 

俺、何度も「付き合おう」と言っだ！

 

“我都说过多少遍了？事到如今你要是敢跑，我就把你的腿打断。”

及川一字一句地说道，声音又软又糯，可能也是刚才吼累了。只是不知道他究竟是在威胁人，还是在说笨拙的情话。

 

“……那样就打不了排球了。”影山的反射弧气喘吁吁地跑完全程，大约是正常发挥出了这么一个回答。

但及川一副十分满意的样子。他大悲大喜过后，整个人像被反复锤打的年糕，黏糊糊的一团。他闭上眼睛，亲昵地蹭了蹭怀里的男孩，“和我交往吧，这一次我会好好做的。”

 

影山的心脏狂跳起来，他大口喘息了三次，差点没有当场过呼吸昏过去。影山从及川的怀抱中抽出手臂，终于如愿回抱住及川，五指深深插入及川的发间。

“嗯，请多指教，我也爱你。”

 

【END】

「付き合おう」：字面意思是“陪同”，但是也是“交往”的意思啦。


End file.
